


Red die Wêreld (Kry die Meisie)

by TheHarleyQueen



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mentioned Character Death
Language: Afrikaans
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHarleyQueen/pseuds/TheHarleyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toe hy aan Goose dink, dink Maverick aan die beste vriend hy ooit sal hê.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red die Wêreld (Kry die Meisie)

Wanneer hy aan Goose dink, dink Maverick aan warm nagte met bier en vertel grappies in die stapelbeddens by oefenkampe. Hy dink aan hy en sy vrou se gunstelling lied, "Great Balls of Fire," en hoe sy kind was altyd so bly km hom te sien. Hy dink aan hul beste tye, onthou die keer hulle Kerswees saam gehad het.

 

Hy dink aan die foto's hulle het gevat toe hulle in die vegvliegtuie was, en die kompetiesies met Iceman en Viper. Hy dink aan hoe hulle sou die beste wees, and hoe Goose se familie was nes sy eie. Hy dink nie aan die ongeluk nie, of die ongelukkige omstandighede wat hom na sy dood gewys het.

Toe hy aan Goose dink, dink Maverick aan die beste vriend hy ooit sal hê.

 

Charlotte is mooi en sy verstaan dat hy sal nooit oor Goose se dood wees nie.

 

Dit is okei. Hulle sal langs mekaar slaap en hy sal beter word. Dis okei.


End file.
